


Memoria

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, frienship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces deseaba que Hera hubiera borrado su memoria; ¿qué tanto habría podido perder? Después de todo, Hades ya había borrado cerca de la mitad de sus recuerdos, ¿realmente era necesario recordar lo que quedaba? Era por eso que inicialmente no había querido hacerlo. Sin embargo, en esa noche se encontraba en un callejón, acompañado de Percy, Annabeth, un sátiro y dos mestizos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Terminé! ¡Perdón, pero así es como me siento en este momento! ¿Recuerdan hace como dos meses, cuando publiqué Controvento que dije que tenía más historias de Nico en camino y que tendría algunas terminadas pronto? ¿Se acuerdan? Pues muy bien, ¡ésta era la historia a la que me refería!
> 
> Memoria debió de haber sido la primera historia centrada en Nico que publicara porque fue la primera que comencé a escribir, pero tan sólo este martes (hace cuatro días) terminé de escribirla, y acabo de finalizar la revisión.
> 
> Además, y por si fuera poco, mi computadora personal está fuera de servicio, y debo pedir la de mi papá o la de mi hermana, así que es un relajo el revisar escritos y publicar.
> 
> Y, para finalizar ¡vienen los finales!
> 
> Por todo esto, aviso que puede que no publique tanto como me gustaría en las próximas semanas, pero tranquilos, ya vienen las vacaciones y... ¡tengo MUCHAS ideas en camino!
> 
> Como sea, apuesto que a nadie le importa mi calendario de exámenes así que... ¡disfruten!
> 
> Por cierto, me di cuenta de que generalmente se me olvida poner el disclaimer así que, aquí va: los personajes, los nombres y la trama original de esta historia no me pertenecen. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Nico se volvió en la oscuridad del callejón, lanzándole miradas cautelosas a los costados de la callejuela en donde se encontraba, junto con Percy, Annabeth, un sátiro y un par de semidioses que aún no habían sido reconocidos y que llevaban al campamento, mientras se resistía rotundamente a dormirse.

La verdad, era curioso que durmiera mejor en el inframundo que fuera de él.

No era como si en el algún lugar dejara de tener pesadillas, eso nunca, que no en balde eran las ojeras que llevaba.

Siempre, en cualquier lugar, incluso si era sólo un cabezazo, había algo dispuesto a atacarlo entre sueños; un monstruo, un recuerdo.

A veces deseaba que Hera hubiera borrado su memoria; ¿qué tanto habría podido perder? Después de todo, Hades ya había borrado cerca de la mitad de sus recuerdos, ¿realmente era necesario recordar lo que quedaba?

Quizás, si consiguiera olvidar, olvidar a Bianca, olvidar todo lo que había pasado, ese dolor, ese vacío, quizás entonces consiguiera dormir lo suficiente. Quizás entonces consiguiera vivir en paz.

Pero era ridículo.

Desear perder la memoria era como admitir públicamente que era demasiado débil y demasiado cobarde como para afrontar las cosas, cosas que ni siquiera eran reales, cosas que sólo eran sueños o memorias.

Pero... ¿qué se suponía que hiciera si realmente era demasiado débil como para pelear contra algo que ni siquiera era tangible?

Habría preferido un millón de veces pelear contra un monstruo real y no contra algo incorpóreo; habría preferido vérselas contra algo existente que peleara limpio y que pudiera asesinar con una sola estocada que contra algo que sólo existía en su mente.

Por esas razones solía evitar que alguien estuviera presente cuando dormía, aunque no era como si se encontrara acompañado o durmiendo con frecuencia de cualquier forma.

Era por eso que inicialmente no había querido hacerlo.

Cuando Annabeth se había ofrecido voluntaria para la misión de rescate él le había dicho, y muy sinceramente, que lo traía sin cuidado.

La misión a la que Annabeth se refería era una de entrada por salida. Dos semidioses en una sola escuela y su protector, Finn, un sátiro con su primera misión que había solicitado ayuda para llevarlos al campamento.

Era algo sencillo, y resultaría muy rápido, uno, dos días a lo mucho, que de cualquier manera no tenía en qué invertir.

Sin embargo, eso incluía un mínimo de una noche en compañía de quienquiera que fuera a esa misión, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

La brillante, brillantísima idea que la hija de Atenea había tenido era proponer que ella, Percy y Nico irían a buscar a los chicos y regresarían al campamento.

Un plan perfecto, no había duda. Percy estaba encantado de ir por otros campistas y a ella no le importaba gran cosa, sin embargo, había olvidado que su plan también incluía al hijo de Hades y él no tenía la menor intención de cooperar.

Y eso era lo que le había dicho: no iba a hacerlo, el campamento tenía suficientes semidioses como para que resolvieran ese mínimo contratiempo sin su ayuda y, en todo caso, si ella estaba tan pronta a ir por los nuevos reclutas ella y Percy podrían embarcarse en esa misión sin problemas.

A pesar de eso, y por alguna razón que él aún no terminaba de entender, Annabeth había insistido en que él los acompañara, algo sobre el tres siendo un buen número y lo que fuera.

Él se había mantenido firme. No, no le importaba. ¿Querían ir por otros semidioses? Bien, había por lo menos cien campistas ahí, era pleno verano, y se las podían arreglar sin él.

Sin embargo, la hija de Atenea sabía dónde estaba esa única debilidad que podía usar en su contra y que podía conseguir que accediera a esa misión, y la había usado.

Annabeth, haciendo uso de toda su verbosidad y elocuencia al hablar había apuntado a lo similar que era a la situación en la que él mismo y Bianca habían estado involucrados Westover Hall antes de que la mantícora atacara.

Después de eso, no había podido negarse. Dos hermanos, hombre y mujer, semidioses, en una escuela, esperando a descubrir siquiera los infinitos peligros en los que se hallaban desde su nacimiento y a los cuales eran completamente ignorantes.

Más bien renuentemente, había aceptado, bajo la estricta condición de que fueran lo más rápido posible, lo cual había alegrado a la chica, puesto que se había salido con la suya, pero no terminaba de contentarlo a él.

Ésa era la única razón por la que ahora se encontraba en Maine junto con Percy y Annabeth. Y ese sátiro, y los dos niños.

Al parecer, Annabeth había tomado muy seriamente su promesa de hacerlo bajo el mínimo indispensable de tiempo, y además de cruzar medio estado en un día le había insistido a Percy, que opinaba era mejor entrar a la escuela hasta el día siguiente, que se infiltraran ese mismo día, sacaran a los niños de ahí, durmieran en algún lugar en la calle y volvieran al campamento al día siguiente.

A Nico le daba enteramente lo mismo, con tal de que su tiempo en esa misión no pasara de los dos días, y eso se lograba de cualquier forma, así que se había abstenido de opinar, y al final Percy había accedido a hacer las cosas como Annabeth quería.

Todo había ido perfectamente. Habían entrado, los mortales no les habían dado importancia creyendo que se trataba de otros críos perdidos en la escuela, se habían encontrado con Finn rápidamente y les había señalado a los dos chicos.

Sinceramente, y dijera Annabeth lo que quisiera, había pocos puntos de comparación con la situación en la que él y Bianca se habían visto.

Para empezar, el mayor era el hombre, que debía de contar con unos trece años, y la menor, una chica, debía de tener alrededor de diez años.

Segundo, físicamente no podrían haber sido más distintos que él o que su hermana mayor.

Eran rubios y tenían unos brillantes ojos azules que lanzaban chispas cada vez que se reían o se colocaban de frente a la luz, probablemente hijos de Apolo o de Hermes, decidió Nico, sin interesarse demasiado.

Los niños habían creído que se trataba de prefectos escolares, probablemente por la diferencia de edad, y no habían opuesto resistencia cuando les habían pedido que los acompañaran. Además, Finn se había hecho lo suficientemente cercano al chico para que confiara en él, y la niña habría hecho cualquier cosa que su hermano ordenara, así que, hasta entonces, las cosas habían ido bastante bien.

El problema llegó cuando intentaron salir.

Percy encabezaba la marcha, con Annabeth a su lado, ligeramente detrás de él, los dos chicos, cuyos nombres eran Chris y Elisa al centro, y finalmente, Finn y Nico cerraban la marcha.

Justo antes de que llegaran al gran zaguán negro que delimitaba la escuela, los había abordado un profesor.

Percy había intentado hablar con él y convencerlo de que debían salir con los niños y le había dicho infinidad de cosas, pero había sido en vano, porque finalmente el profesor había pedido que los seis lo acompañaran a la oficina para decirle eso mismo a la directora.

Durante los primeros quince segundos habían creído que era un maestro, hasta que empezaron a avanzar y en lugar de dirigirse a la oficina llevaban un rumbo totalmente opuesto.

Justo entonces Nico había notado que los colmillos del presunto profesor eran inusualmente largos, lo mismo que sus uñas, que a todo esto deberían de haber llevado el nombre de garras.

Percy y Annabeth ya se habían dado cuenta y tenían el uno la mano en el bolsillo, presumiblemente en busca de Anaklusmus, y la hija de Atenea llevaba la mano firmemente apoyada sobre la cadera, aferrando su cuchillo con fuerza.

Finalmente el monstruo los había dirigido hasta un amplio jardín, y entre que Finn balaba nerviosamente y los chicos los miraban en confusión, se había transformado.

Eso no debería haber representado un problema. Bajo cualquier concepto no debería de haber sido un problema para Nico o para nadie. Es decir, habían ido a ese lugar justo para enfrentarse con ese monstruo, entrenaban para encontrarse con bestias así, es más, ya se había encontrado con un monstruo así antes.

El problema era justamente que ya antes se había encontrado con esa bestia.

Un rostro humanoide con el cuerpo de un enorme león, y una cola que lanzaba espinas a su alrededor.

Una mantícora. La misma criatura que los había atacado casi cuatro años antes, cuando habían intentado sacarlos a Bianca y a él de Westover Hall.

El monstruo en sí no había constituido un gran contratiempo. Annabeth y Percy casi se habían reído en su cara, muy en plan "¿derrotamos a Cronos y a Gea y vienes tú queriendo darnos miedo?"

Lo habían derrotado en casi nada de tiempo.

Eso tampoco era demasiado problemático, no para el grupo o para la misión en general, pero lo había sido para él.

Se había quedado paralizado. Cuando había visto al monstruo metamorfoseare había sido incapaz de pensar con claridad o de siquiera alcanzar su espada. Se había quedado congelado, no de miedo, o no de miedo a la mantícora, al menos, sino de miedo a los recuerdos.

Annabeth y Percy la derrotaron casi de inmediato, sin siquiera haber necesitado de su ayuda, lo cual resultaba algo bueno, porque él no se creía capaz de hacer algo si se trataba de pelear contra ese monstruo en específico.

Después de eso no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. En la mantícora, en cuando habían dejado Westover Hall, en Bianca; aunque, sinceramente, no había necesidad de decir eso porque nunca dejaba de pensar en ella.

Tras derrotar a la mantícora, la salida del instituto había sido relativamente fácil, y con el escándalo que hacían los otros cinco miembros de la expedición el silencio en el que Nico se hallaba sumido pasó casi inadvertido.

Justo como Annabeth había predicho, se encontraron fuera de la escuela cerca de las seis de la tarde, y ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando decidieron detenerse a pasar la noche.

En un mundo perfecto quizás Percy hubiera podido rentar un cuarto pequeño en un hotel o algo por el estilo. En éste no.

En este mundo se encontraban por acampar en el medio de un callejón vacío. Sabia decisión si había monstruos tras de ti comúnmente, eso seguro.

Ése era otro detalle al que Nico no le prestó demasiada importancia, ocupado como estaba con sus propios pensamientos.

Desde que hubieran salido de la institución no había dicho nada, sumido en un silencio casi fúnebre y forzado, aunque la verdad es que no podía callarse a sí mismo, no podía acallar la voz de la memoria.

Cuando después de comer algo de fruta, misma que Nico no había tocado tras que Annabeth se la diera y de prometerles a los dos niños explicaciones por la mañana, el grupo se había dispuesto a dormir.

Elisa se había quedado dormida casi de inmediato, apoyada contra su hermano, que la había seguido al poco tiempo, lo mismo que Finn que después de balar nerviosamente y tragarse una envoltura que había encontrado en algún lugar, se había quedado dormido rápidamente.

Nico, rehusándose a dormir y prefiriendo pasar la noche en vela se había ofrecido a hacer la primera guardia, y Annabeth y Percy habían accedido. Percy se ofreció para la segunda guardia, con Annabeth en la tercera y después la pareja también se retiró.

Annabeth había sido la primera en quedarse dormida, y Percy la había seguido poco después, no sin antes lanzarle a Nico una mirada de preocupación, misma que él devolvió en una furibunda.

Honestamente, Nico no pensaba despertar a Percy cuando tocara el cambio de guardia como había dicho que había dicho que haría.

Con sus hábitos de sueño el no dormir durante un día completo no debería de haberle resultado difícil, por lo tanto había decidido que dejaría que Percy durmiera y al día siguiente se inventaría algo como que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo o que se había olvidado; simple, un plan infalible.

Que había fallado porque, muy en contra de lo que había pensado, Percy no había necesitado que lo despertara. Apenas dos horas después de que se hubiera quedado dormido, el hijo de Poseidón se había levantado como la fresca mañana, diciendo que era su turno de hacer guardia. En ese momento, Nico verdaderamente maldijo su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Nico se había opuesto al principio, pero Percy no había escuchado ninguna de sus objeciones, alegando que era lo justo, que no le importaba, y que él era el menor del grupo de rescate y que se fuera a dormir porque no había peligro ni tampoco excusa que valiera.

A regañadientes, y dándose cuenta de que de nada le valdría el objetar nada y oponerse al hijo de Poseidón, había terminado por ceder, diciéndole a Percy que dormiría, aunque internamente se había prometido a sí mismo que pasaría la noche en vela, como una huelga silenciosa en contra de Percy, escrutiñando la oscuridad a pesar de que su guardia ya hubiera terminado.

Eso era exactamente lo que había intentado, mantenerse despierto junto con Percy –y eventualmente, Annabeth, cuando cambiaran de turno–, sin que nada lo obligara a estar oficialmente de despierto pero evitando dormir de todas maneras.

Y lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado. Había intentado mantenerse despierto, concentrarse en la pared del callejón, en el aire helado a su alrededor, en cualquier otra cosa menos en la palabra "dormir".

Ante la insistencia de Percy había terminado por acostarse sobre el concreto, aunque convencido de que se obligaría a sí mismo a mantenerse despierto. Sin embargo, tan pronto apoyó la cabeza contra el piso empezó a sentir cómo los párpados le pesaban con un sueño atrasado.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido? ¿Uno, dos días antes? No había sido hacía tanto... No podía haber sido hacía tanto...

Vagamente escuchó la voz de Percy que le aseguraba una vez más que podía dormir tranquilo y que estaría bien, pero para entonces ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que él dijera, porque ya estaba quedándose dormido. Le respondió con un leve gruñido justamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

–*–*–

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de sí mismo estaba de pie, y no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que de pronto había vuelto a tener diez años. Frente a él había alguien, dándole la espalda, alguien que aferraba su mano derecha y que gritaba algo en un tono de histeria, aunque el fuerte rugido del viento le impedía escucharla.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero podía asegurar y jurar sobre el Río Estigio que quien estaba a su lado no era otra sino Bianca, su hermana. Su difunta hermana.

Entonces las sombras a su alrededor se dispersaban, y podía ver otras dos figur... tres, tres figuras más.

Frente suyo, a su izquierda, un chico que debía de tener alrededor de catorce años, y a su lado una chica de la misma edad. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que ese chico sostenía una espada, y la muchacha aferraba una daga corta.

Los reconoció de inmediato. Percy y Annabeth.

En cuanto a la tercera figura... no era humana. Las sombras ocultaban su cuerpo, pero bastaba el mero instinto y la manera en cómo su presencia enchinaba la piel y volvía el aire más pesado para saber que era un monstruo.

Y entonces lo supo. Ese monstruo era una mantícora.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera advertirle a alguien o decir nada el inmenso monstruo levantó el vuelo, sus garras extendidas hacia el frente con fiereza.

Por un momento, Nico creyó que atacaría a Percy, pero la bestia pasó entre él y a Annabeth casi ignorándolos. Entonces supuso que lo atacaría a él, pero cuando sólo había un metro de distancia entre el monstruo y él, la mantícora viró violentamente hacia la izquierda, encarando a Bianca, que lanzó un grito ahogado antes de que las garras extendidas del monstruo rodearan su torso.

Su hermana se aferró a él con más fuerza, casi hasta hacerle daño, pero él había dejado de sentir el dolor físico, demasiado adormecido con el miedo como para notarlo. A lo lejos escuchó que Annabeth gritaba algo, pero él no era capaz de entenderlo.

En ese momento la mantícora empezó a elevarse nuevamente, sus fuertes alas creando remolinos a su alrededor, jalando de Bianca hacia arriba, de tal forma y con tal fuerza que a pesar de que la chica intentaba aferrarse a él en cuestión de milésimas segundos todo lo que Nico podía ver era a su hermana, atrapada entre las garras de la mantícora, su rostro contorsionados por el dolor y el miedo, sus profundos ojos cafés cargados de lágrimas.

Nico pronto sentía que algo mojaba sus mejillas, pero sobre todo sentía el miedo, la garganta seca y se sabía incapaz de hablar, de gritar siquiera el nombre de su hermana. Sobre todo, sentía la seguridad de que no volvería a verla.

La imagen cambiaba súbitamente y de pronto se hallaban frente al trono de su padre, que lo miraba reprobatoriamente, mientras él se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente y de la manera más patética posible.

Lloriqueando como estaba, apenas era consciente de que en la vida real se removía con brusquedad, sollozando ligeramente.

–*–*–

Honestamente, Percy no era alguien a quien le encantaran las guardias nocturnas, y no era el mejor cuando se trataba de hacerlas.

Con todo lo que había pasado, cualquiera diría que era alguien de sueño ligero, pero... la verdad es que no era así, sobre todo no cuando no había un peligro inminente a la vista.

Es decir, sí, estaba acampando a la intemperie en una ciudad que quizás no se caracterizaba por su seguridad para adolescentes sin techo, pero, sinceramente, no había un problema en el mundo mortal que no pudiera resolver, y en cuanto a los monstruos, no creía que hubiera nada serio alrededor, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sin embargo, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, por lo que no se permitía quedarse completamente inconsciente si la guardia le tocaba a él, a pesar de la renuencia por parte de su cuerpo a mantenerse despierto.

Por eso era que en lugar de dormir se encontraba dormitando cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

Empezó como un quedo gemido, e inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de los vaqueros, buscando a Anaklusmus mientras parpadeaba repetidamente, intentando apartar el sueño de sus ojos.

Fue cuando ya tenía el bolígrafo en la mano que lanzó una furtiva mirada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchaba no era una amenaza.

Bostezando ligeramente volvió a guardar la pluma sin siquiera haberla destapado, mirando alrededor, debatiéndose entre la ansiedad y la preocupación.

Entonces lo vio. Apartado de todos los demás miembros de la expedición, casi al otro lado del callejón, Nico se hallaba recostado, dando vueltas violentamente y murmurando algo inteligible.

Se sorprendió ligeramente, mientras todo remanente de sueño desaparecía de sus ojos.

Ésa era una escena... algo extraña, si debía opinar. Es decir, estaban hablando de Nico di Angelo después de todo, y si lo que creía era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando... bueno, era un lado de ese chico que no había esperado ver.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Un pensamiento algo curioso, al algo distante, con Nico siendo el Rey de los Fantasmas y todo eso, con esa máscara de eterno estoicismo que el muchacho siempre usaba cuando había alguien alrededor, pero Percy estaba más que consciente de que como semidioses los sueños no sólo eran sueños. Por eso dudó un poco antes de decidirse a despertarlo, pero el chico sollozaba con tanta desesperación que pronto se halló levantándose para acercarse a Nico.

Lentamente asió el hombro derecho del chico, sacudiéndolo suavemente en un intento por despertarlo, pero ante la inutilidad del gesto se decidió por llamarlo.

–Nico –dijo suavemente, sacudiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza–. Nico.

Con un grito ahogado, los ojos oscuros del chico se abrieron y Percy retrocedió con sorpresa, carraspeando con incomodidad, mientras Nico se sentaba, respirando pesadamente.

Se miraron en silencio un momento, Nico con la mirada cargada de desconfianza, mientras la de Percy ocultaba confusión.

Finalmente, el hijo de Poseidón rompió el silencio rompió el silencio.

–Nico, ¿qué..? –empezó a decir, extendiendo la mano derecha en un intento por tocar al menor, pero él lo interrumpió bruscamente.

–Nada, Jackson –masculló de forma cortante, aunque por la acelerada manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba y por el brillo de miedo que Percy había alcanzado a vislumbrar en sus ojos era evidente que sí ocurría algo–. No pasa nada.

Percy se mordió el interior de la mejilla, lanzándole miradas de preocupación al chico, que él ignoró, sus ojos vueltos hacia la oscuridad, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, en vano.

Percy carraspeó con nerviosismo como si realmente no supiera qué hacer lo que, sinceramente, no era sino verdad.

–Nico... –insistió, un poco inseguramente, pero él lo ignoró en su totalidad.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, un silencio pesado y espeso que quería ocultar la incomodidad de ambos semidioses, hasta que lo único que podía oírse en el callejón oscuro era la acelerada respiración de Nico.

Percy finalmente desvío la mirada, suspirando ligeramente.

–Está bien –murmuró por fin, con aire derrotado–. Como quieras. Sólo... sólo recuerda que no es real, y que tú estás bien.

–Nada está bien –masculló Nico entre dientes, con algo que Percy no supo identificar si era amargura o rabia.

Nuevamente, Percy refrenó el impulso de extender la mano hacia el chico, convencido de que sólo conseguiría que se apartara.

–Sé que no es así –convino finalmente, sintiendo la garganta seca–. Pero lo esta...

–No te atrevas –lo cortó Nico bruscamente–. No te atrevas a decirlo.

Percy reprimió las ganas de replicar algo y optó por suspirar con pesadez.

–Como quieras –repitió en voz baja, decidiendo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir discutiendo el tema.

Sabía que si continuaba insistiendo lo único que conseguiría sería enfurecer a Nico, que le contestaría algo cortante o, en el peor de los casos, terminaría invocando a las sombras y escaparía de ahí para no volver a aparecer en el campamento en un muy buen rato, y ninguna de las dos opciones parecía muy prometedora.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía concebir la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sabía que a menos de un metro de él alguien con quien había combatido codo con codo estaba sufriendo, sufriendo de una manera en la que él podía relacionarse perfectamente.

–Escucha –volvió a intentar, después de suspirar una última vez–. Sé que no está bien. Es más, esto te sucede seguido, ¿no es cierto? –inquirió, de pronto bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo–. Es por eso que siempre tienes el aspecto de no haber dormido, ¿me equivoco?

Por primera vez, Nico lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada brillaba con ferocidad y seguía respirando con pesadez. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban bordeados de rojo lo miraban con tanta furia que Percy casi creyó que habría sido mejor que permaneciera callado. Sin embargo, por más que el hijo de Hades quisiera parecer molesto, a Percy no se le escapaba el hecho de que detrás de toda su rabia había algo más, algo que casi parecía miedo.

–Soy un semidiós –masculló Nico finalmente por entre su apretada mandíbula–. Eso no significa nada.

Por un momento, Percy no supo qué decir. Nico tenía razón; las pesadillas y los sueños que ocultaban parte de la realidad eran algo común entre semidioses, no tenía sentido que intentara negar eso.

Sin embargo, no todos los semidioses terminaban por lucir como el hijo de Hades, tan... cadavéricos.

–Sí, lo sé –convino, hablando más rápido con cada palabra que decía–. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que sufrirlas solo.

Los ojos oscuros de Nico se entrecerraron, mientras fijaba su calculadora mirada en el rostro de Percy, inspeccionándolo, casi como si esperara que se tratara de una broma y que Percy empezara a reír. Si era eso lo que Nico esperaba ver, no lo encontró; la mirada de Percy relucía con sinceridad y verdadera preocupación, como si estuviera intentando prometerle que decía verdad sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió, logrando que cada una de sus palabras sonara como una amenaza a pesar de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos con lágrimas.

–Estoy diciendo que no estás solo –continuó Percy, mientras sus ojos brillaban con seguridad, casi con ferocidad, retando a Nico a que lo contradijera.

–Por supuesto que estoy solo –masculló Nico por lo bajo, con algo que casi parecía rabia.

–Sólo porque quieres estarlo –aseguró el hijo de Poseidón suavemente.

Por un momento, Percy creyó que había vislumbrado miedo en esos ojos oscuros, pero duró sólo un instante antes de que volvieran a endurecerse y a recubrirse de frialdad, de tal forma que a Percy le resultaba imposible decir con seguridad lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Lentamente, casi con hesitación, Percy volvió a extender el brazo izquierdo en dirección del hijo de Hades, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Nico retrocedió, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas con algo que esta vez Percy habría asegurado era temor.

Percy sintió de nueva cuenta que los ojos de Nico lo recorrían como si estuvieran estudiándolo, pero lejos de sentirse intimidado por su vehemente escrutinio se dio cuenta de que lo que movía a Nico a hacer eso no era sino el miedo, miedo de que estuviera jugando con él, de que sus palabras no fueran más que mentiras.

Nuevamente lo acometió la lástima por el chico. Claro que Nico tenía razones para temer que estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos; su propia hermana lo había abandonado a su suerte, aunque Bianca hubiera tenido las mejores intenciones.

Percy nunca había culpado a Bianca por las decisiones que ella había tomado, sin embargo, recordaba que cuando recién la había conocido y había escuchado que accedía a convertirse en cazadora, dejando a su hermano solo, él había creído que era un tanto egoísta y sobre todo apresurado el tomar una decisión de ese calibre cuando era algo que afectaba tan fuertemente a su hermano menor.

Volvió a pensar eso mientas se centraba en los ojos de Nico, que lo miraban con súplica, súplica por una palabra amable, por una acción que le demostrara que no había mentido.

Sin dudar esta vez, Percy volvió a extender la mano izquierda en dirección de Nico, y para su sorpresa, el hijo de Hades no intentó retroceder, sino que se congeló, demasiado sorprendido o demasiado nervioso para reaccionar de otra forma.

–Tranquilo –murmuró mientras finalmente tocaba la mejilla de Nico, notando de inmediato la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban, aunque alegrándose internamente por el hecho de que al menos esta vez Nico no había intentado retroceder–. No voy a hacerte daño.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara desde la mejilla del chico hasta su hombro y aplicó un poco de presión, como si quisiera afirmar sus palabras. Lentamente, en un intento por no asustar al hijo de Hades, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y tiró de él para atraerlo a su pecho.

El cuerpo de Nico se congeló de inmediato y se removió contra él. Por un momento Percy creyó que intentaría escapar, o por lo menos alejarse de él, pero justo cuando estaba considerando seriamente el soltarlo, Nico se relajó a su lado, con tanta lentitud como si estuviera obligándose a sí mismo a hacerlo, y dejó que Percy tirara de él, sin renuencia, casi con resignación.

–Escúchame –continuó Percy en voz baja, mientras rodeaba el torso de Nico con ambos brazos, de tal forma que el hijo de Hades se veía obligado a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo–. Vas a estar bien. Las cosas se van a arreglar. Y no me importa si no me crees, no voy a dejarte solo, ¿me entendiste? Porque no estás solo.

Percy no estaba seguro del todo, pero casi habría jurado que escuchó un suave suspiro de alivio a su lado.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin decir ni hacer nada probablemente por más de diez minutos hasta que Percy volvió a hablar.

–Puedes volver a dormirte, ¿de acuerdo? –aseguró mientras sin saber muy bien por qué comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello, enredando los mechones oscuros del chico entre sus dedos y luego volviendo a soltarlos.

Ante la sola mención de ese verbo, el cuerpo de Nico volvió a tensarse súbitamente, y se removió con brusquedad en los brazos de Percy, como si de pronto recordara que debía escapar y quisiera hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

–Tranquilo –murmuró el hijo de Poseidón en voz baja–. Te prometo que me quedaré aquí si pasa algo. No voy a dejarte solo.

Nico masculló algo entre dientes, probablemente su inconformidad o una queja, pero Percy lo ignoró en su totalidad, apretándolo con más fuerza aún contra su pecho, ante lo que Nico no pudo hacer más que hundir el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Percy, aún intentando decir algo, que quedó como un murmullo inteligible.

Después de eso, el callejón quedó en completo silencio, y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la respiración de Nico se volviera más pausada, indicándole a Percy que el chico finalmente se había quedado dormido.

Lentamente, Percy apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Nico, escrutiñando la oscuridad en busca de cualquier indicio que apuntara al peligro.

–*–*–

Cuando Annabeth se despertó para el cambio de guardia no se sorprendió de encontrarse con que Percy se había quedado dormido. De alguna forma, y aunque no fuera a reconocer eso frente al hijo de Poseidón, no le tenía demasiada confianza cuando se trataba de guardias nocturnas.

No, eso era algo que había esperado hasta cierto punto. Lo que la hizo elevar ambas cejas con sorpresa fue el hecho de que Nico di Angelo también se hallaba profundamente dormido, apoyado contra el Percy, que le rodeaba los hombros con ambos brazos y que también se había dormido, abandonando completamente su guardia.

En circunstancias normales, Annabeth no habría dudado en despertarlos a ambos y reprenderlos por la irresponsabilidad en la que estaban incurriendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna de esas cosas, una suave sonrisa trepó por sus labios al notar cómo, en esa posición, Percy y Nico casi parecían… lindos, muy en contra de lo que le habría gustado creer que pensaba después de haberlos encontrados actuando tan en contra de la prudencia y de la responsabilidad.

Rodó los ojos, mientras pensaba que sentados así, con esa expresión de paz en los rostros, Nico y Percy casi parecían... hermanos.

Suspiró suavemente, finalmente decidiendo que esos dos chicos merecían que los dejara dormir en paz al menos una vez y que, dado que no había ninguna emergencia, no los despertaría.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por favor díganme que opinan de esto en los comentarios! Originalmente, eran dos ideas separadas, pero terminé por fusionarlas, es por eso que a pesar de que se menciona que derrotaron a Gea y cosa tal, no hago mención de los otros chicos y por momentos Nico parece ser menor de los catorce años que tiene al finalizar Los héroes del Olimpo.
> 
> ¡No estoy segura de qué tan bueno es esto, y no tengo manera de juzgarlo por mí misma, así que les agradecería muchísimo que me dieran su opinión!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
